An unexpected aliance
by Wish anon
Summary: Alex is used as a bargaining chip in her fathers business ( My first story i suck at summaries)


Chapter 1

Alex walked down the hall towards her father's office. She didn't know what this was for ,they had company meetings every other Tuesday so that couldn't be it. Waiting for her was her father's secretary "He is waiting for you inside Ms Udinov" she said "Thank you Sam" Alex replied. When she entered her fathers office he almost jumped six feet in the air , "Papa what are you thinking about?"Alex asked . "Oh it's just you Alexandra" he replied ."What did you want to ask me?" Alex asked "Um , do you remember when I said...that I was thinking about expanding ?"

"Yes what about it ?"

"Well .. um the you remember I talked to Mrs. Pierce ?"

"Yes" she started to think that Mrs. Pierce had declined her father's offer .

"Well she has agreed to the offer but , has her own ... terms that she would like you to fulfill." he looked at his daughter ."Well that sure was a interesting conversation was it not" she thought .

Chapter 2

When Alex heard what the terms she nearly fainted out of shock. "She was supposed to get married to Sean Pierce , Marilin Pierce's son of all people well was this lady nuts or what" Alex thought to herself. "I need air" was all she could muster right at that moment. When she went outside she felt like screaming how on earth was she supposed to get married to someone she hardly knew and in 2 months time. "Well I wish somebody had told me sooner"Alex said to the thin air. "How dose papa expect me to do all of this ?" she wined. She wished her father would try to see it her way she was 22 for goodness sake she still had things to do in life like going to the Caribbean and meet new people and if she got married now she wouldn't be able to do any of the stuff she wanted to .

Chapter 3

Well Alex and her father discussed the matter over the phone with Marilin Pierce and she told them quiet blankly that they couldn't change the deal so basically take the ball and run with it was her strategy when it came to business.

Alex's mother thought she was going to study for a bit in New York . "Well it is time she put that rather expensive bursary to use" explained her father. "I really wish I didn't have to do this" she said mentally to herself. While she bored the Zetrof company private jet that would take her to New York in about 9 hours and in comfort she hoped. When the friendly air hostess asked what would like to eat for the duration of the trip Alex replied "Apple juice and mixed fruit,please"

When she finally arrived Alex was put through security and pushed to the front of the lines. When she arrived outside there was a limo waiting for her ,"You must be Ms Udinov" said the driver of the limo "Yes that is I" she replied. When Alex got in she saw none other than Sean Pierce right in front of her."Hello you must be Alexandra" he said "Yes and you must be Sean" she replied. They chatted and made small talk all the way to Sean's apartment where they and got out. Marilin Pierce was striding towards them she greeted Sean with a hug and when she saw Alex she became ice "Hello Ms Udinov your luggage has been transferred to your room" she said and then left with out another word. When Alex entered Sean's apartment she expected a bachelor pad not a penthouse. "Like what you see ?" he asked her

"Yes I do" was what she wanted to say but ended up saying "Not that bad". When he showed Alex her room she loved it and its view it was amazing she could see almost every building in New York but right at the moment jet lag was calling her to sleep. She said good night to Sean and went to catch some z's . Her bed was king sized and was gorgeous with a big fluffy comforter. When she woke up she looked at the clock on her bed it was close to 2 am when she looked out side she was amazed by how busy New York looked but she loved all the colors . She went back to bed to wake up to somebody screaming at her "What!" she replied groggily "Wake up Alexandra" Sean replied "Why ?" she questioned him . But he had already left the room so she got up and got dressed . When she entered the kitchen she found a stack of pancakes waiting for her . "You woke me up for this" she said and his clever response was "Yep" .

"Seriously" Alex replied just then the door bell rang and Sean went to answer it . When in stepped a tall olive skinned dark haired woman and a tanned skin man with dark brown hair . "Hi Sean didn't know you had a visitor" said the lady "Well this is Alexandra,Nikita,Nikita,Alexandra"he replied "Please call me Alex" she said "And this is Michale" said Sean "Nice to meet you" replied Alex. "Same here" said Michale . When all the introductions were made Sean made coffee for every one in the room. When Sean entered the room Nikita and Alex were in a deep conversation with one another

Chapter 4

Later in the day Nikita and Michale went home and Alex and Sean were chatting about things and when they were just about to start playing a game of cards his phone rang. "What's wrong" Alex asked "Nothing why ?" he asked "You just looked worried" she said "Well I thought that it was my mother calling to tell me to take you out on the town" he replied "Do you not want to spend time with me ?" she asked "No of course not I just don't like being told what to do when" he finished . "Okay" Alex replied .

Chapter 5

After the conversation they had Sean and Alex got to know each other a bit better than before thy played Truth ,Dare , Double Dare and Command , they also played never ever have I and other collage drinking games .

That morning Alex woke up with a huge headache and a hangover so did Sean . When Sean came into the kitchen he saw that Alex was making breakfast. "Hey" he said groggily "Hey yourself" replied Alex she was still suffering a huge headache "Hey Sean do you have aspirin?"

"Yea why ?" he asked her and she replied "Because I have a splitting headache" he started to laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes and she had a angry scowl on her face.

She was just about to slap him when she burst out laughing not the fake laugh she used in public but a true genuine laugh and for a moment she forgot all about

where she was and what she had to do . When they had calmed down she remembered all about the deal but laughing with Sean seemed to make it better she knew it most probably sounded cliché but that is what she genuinely thought and felt . Sean was just looking at her she some how looked like she was enjoying herself he hadn't felt this way since he was a little boy he felt free with her alive and most importantly he felt like himself, no mask ,no false just him . When they had stopped having their laughing fit Sean got up and got the aspirin Alex had asked for when he came back she was crying and talking to somebody on the phone most probably her mother so he just put the aspirin on the counter . Just as he was about to leave the house and go out for a jog she stopped him he was about to ask her what was wrong but instead she started crying into his shirt he just stood there and warped his arms around her

and whispered soothing sounds in her ear.

Chapter 6

Alex had stopped crying about half an hour ago her eyes had been red and her throat raw and she had gone to sleep by the time she had stopped crying she had almost completely soaked Sean's shirt but he didn't mind at all he just dumped the soaked one in the laundry basket and put a new one on . He had no clue what so ever of why Alex had just burst into tears back there but one thing was clear she was very upset and he knew better than to ask what was wrong and he left it at that . When Alex awoke she felt better but then she remembered what her father had told her he had told her that she was not allowed to get attached to Sean because he was just a business deal and she would not be able to say goodbye she would maintain or at least try to maintain a long distance relationship with him and that he would eventually break it off and leave her heart broken . She did not believe her father so she made up her mind that the next available time she could talk to Sean she would . The next time Alex spoke to Sean was over dinner she asked him "when the set time for our marriage is over would you consider staying with me" he thought about it for two seconds and replied "maybe" then "yes" she could not believe here ears he actually said yes . That night was the best night of her life and she wished it would last for ever but unfortunately Mrs Pierce called and told Sean that she wanted to take Alex shopping in the morning so they made the best of the evening . That morning Sean's mother came around and told Alex they were going dress shopping and they were leaving in about 5 minutes ,Alex had no idea why Marilin wanted to go dress shopping she thought that she had enough pretty dresses to last her about 5 or 6 weeks but obviously Marilin Pierce did not well Alex thought lets just get this over with and she got ready .

Chapter 7

They had traveled to the most beautiful boutique with gorgeous dresses they walked into the building and were greeted by a blond lady with a high pitched voice that sounded somewhat like Barbie's obnoxious voice and it became more irritating as they went but they finally came to the most elegant dresses Alex had seen and Marilin told the assistant to bring them over so Alex could try them on . First she tried on a blue dress which has one shoulder and a baby doll bottom when she looked at herself in the mirror she felt uncomfortable and when Marilin saw she said "No,no,no try something else on you look to uncomfortable" the next dress was purple ,strapless,backless and had just close to no skirt save the sheer lace and it showed to much skin for both ladies liking so Alex tried on five more a black one ,a green one ,a white one ,a yellow one and a orange one they all either made her look like a clown or made her look fat ,she was not fat, but finally she found the one it had a dark red long skirt and the top was dark red and had silver patterns on it , it was strapless , when she walked out Marilin Pierce was speechless for about two seconds and then said "This is the one" Alex completely agreed with her so they took the dress ,a pair of silver heels and a creme clutch . They arrived at Sean's flat and Marilin had warmed to Alex and hoped that Sean would take Alex as his real wife because she seemed like she was a loverly person and the perfect wife for him . Alex also had some fire in her and she would not take Sean's crap for long before telling him he was wrong and righting his mistakes. So all in all Marilin thought Alex was the right choice for Sean ,she hoped Alex was the right choice for Sean.

Chapter 8

That night Sean practically begged to see what Alex had bought for the Gala ball tomorrow evening and each time she would tell him "No" and walk away . When Sean walked into his bedroom he found a small package lying on his bed that had a note that read 'Open Me' on the front so he did and inside he found a bow tie ,a red and silver bow tie to be exact he had no clue that it was the same color of Alex's dress he just thought it was a bow tie that Alex had bought on her trip. That evening Alex was sitting at the island counter in the kitchen on her laptop when Sean walked in but she was so engrossed in what she was doing on her laptop she did not hear him enter until he put his hands over her eyes and said"Guess who ?" well who else would do that except "Sean" she said and the hands fell from her face she turned round to face him and without warning he engulfed her in a kiss the best kiss she had ever received from anyone she had ever known in her whole life and for a few moments nothing happened then he pulled back and Alex felt as if all the fire had been pulled from her soul but then Sean closed the gap between them again and this time Alex returned the kiss as they came up for breath Sean stepped away "I am so sorry that should never have happened" he replied but Alex turned his comment around "Yes it was and it will happen again so we better get some practice what do you think?" and he was speechless she hoped that was a good thing. That night they got a lot of kissing practice and eventually ended up in the master suite which of course belonged to Sean and they ended up in a tangle of limbs . That morning Alex woke to find Sean staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman on earth that he had ever seen when she noticed this she smiled at him and he smiled back at her for what seemed like minutes they just sat there and didn't say anything and then nature called Alex to the bathroom "Damn you bladder" she complained when she came out of the bathroom Sean was almost dressed except for his shirt and that is when Alex saw his abs and then she thought now my dream man is real well tonight was the night Alex had been dreading and at the same time couldn't wait for but what she didn't know was that Sean was going to propose to her but not even his mother knew this so while she went to the gym he wrote a speech he was struggling so he called Michale and asked for advice after the brief conversation with Michale Sean finished his speech and waited for Alex . When she came back he sat down with her to watch some soppy romantic movie after that his mother came to fetch Alex so that they could spend some time alone .

Chapter 9

When Alex was in the car Marilin began "Alex if I go ahead and make this deal with your father and don't force you to marry..." she was cut off by Alex

"Sean would I consider marring him any way,yes I would" she finished. That was good thought Marilin Pierce very good and did not talk again until they arrived at the hall where the Gala ball was being held it was decorated in creme and beige and white with red chairs at every table and a bowl of punch on each table,there was an open dance floor and the DJ was busy setting up for the evening then Marilin turned to her and said " I have accepted your fathers business proposal and taken away the term that you have to marry Sean you are now free to do as you please I have already told him now it is your turn to decide will you stay or walk away ?" she asked and Alex immediately answered "I will stay"

* * *

"Well that is wonderful welcome to the family Alex" and she hugged Alex and Alex hugged her when all of that was over Marilin made a few phone calls and came back "Well I guess that I should take you to Sean's place so you can get ready for tonight" she said and Alex just nodded her head in response.

When they got to Sean's place Alex said goodbye and went in side when she entered she called out "I'm home Sean you can stop worrying about me" then she put her coat on the hook and walked to her bedroom and had a relaxing shower to remove all the stress she had when she was finished she walked out in her bathrobe and went to Sean's room when she entered she heard the shower running then it stopped and out walked Sean with nothing but a towel around his waste he did not notice her for a few seconds then he turned around to put his suit on his bed then he saw her and just stood there starring at her after a few seconds she broke the silence "Well are you going to say hello or not"

"Um, hi I guess" was the reply then she walked out and went to her room and took out her dress,shoes and clutch and started to get dressed then came her hair and make up so she dialed Nikita ,they had swapped numbers when they met, she answered after two rings "Hi Alex whats up"

"Hi Nikita can you come over to help me with my make up"

"Sure I'll be there in five" and true to her word she was there in five minutes "Hi Alex I'm here to help"

"Thanks Nikita"

"no problem lets get started "

"Thank You" after that Nikita started to do Alex's make up ,as natural as possible,and then her hair,a high pony tail that had a few stray strands of hair that were curled like the rest of her hair. Alex thanked Nikita one more before she left to get ready herself.

Chapter 10

When Sean saw her he was gaping at her ,he had never seen somebody so beautiful in his life,"Well close your mouth you'll catch flies" she said and in saying that he did close his mouth now he understood what the bow tie was for . Alex saw that he was thinking "Now you understand what the bow tie is for, to match me just a little bit" she said "Yep' was the reply she got and with that she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss,Sean then swept her off her feet into his arms and deepened the kiss and then set her on the ground once again all of this without breaking the kiss once,now they were ready to go and they got in the limo where Nikita and Michale were waiting for them "Hi strangers" Sean greeted "Hi Alex,Sean" Nikita and Michale said in unison. They got in the limo and drove to the hall where the Gala ball was being held, they stopped and the ladies got out first then the men Sean and Alex and Nikita and Michale entered the hall Alex had seen it this morning but when she came in it was spectacular ,the red chairs had silver bows on them and there was a head table at the far end of the room that was decorated in silver and had red ornaments,silver chairs with red bows and the dance floor was right there . Alex saw Marilin first and dragged Sean along with her to go and chat with his mother "Alex you look stunning and Sean you look so handsome are you ready for the speech?"

"Yes mom calm down I'm fine I promise"

"Good ,good"

"What speech Sean?"

"Alex the speech about why people should support my campaign"

"Oh that one,sorry"

"Its okay" just then they heard the microphone screech well it works Alex thought it defiantly works.

When Sean had finished his speech he had asked Alex to come and stand with him she had no idea what was going on but went up anyway when she was there Sean went down on one knee and grabbed the mike and started to recite words off a page "Alex you make me feel like I am special like nobody else could you make me feel. You complete me you are my yin and I am your yang we have our differences which bring us closer together at times we get on each others nerves. Alex you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,Will You Marry Me?" and with that he pulled out a beautiful ring it was silver -gold and had a lace pattern on the top and in the gaps where small diamonds and one big diamond right in the center Alex saw this and she knew he was telling the truth she nodded her head in response but Sean asked her "Is that a yes or a no" she nearly screamed Yes ,she was so happy ,he picked her up and gave her a long fiery kiss that night was the best night of her life she had almost every thing she wanted . The next day there was a storm of people congratulating them and by about 10 o'clock Sean had shut the door switched off the phone and closed the windows "Finally some peace and quiet now I can spend some well deserved time with my beautiful fiancé." he sat down on the couch and they watched some movie by the end of about the third one Alex had crept into his lap and had her head resting on his shoulder."Alright miss you need some sleep" he said to Alex. He picked her up and walked down the hall past her bedroom strait into his "What are you doing,Sean" she was puzzled but then she under stood what he was doing he put her on the massive bed and then dropped onto the mattress himself Alex took this opportunity to tell Sean what she thought about a wedding in fall he looked at her "Thats in a months time and you turn 23 in what 4 or 5 days," he reached over her and pulled out a box " Don't you dare open this until your birthday" she smiled at him

"3"

"What 3 what"

"3 days , my birthday is in 3 days" he looked at her and then shrugged he lent towards her and he kissed her deeply and with passion "Sean" but he didn't reply he only kissed her deeply and clothing began to come off and get scattered around the room .

The next day Alex woke up and she was in a tangle of limbs once again and this time Sean was asleep and he looked so peaceful he then began to stir and woke up "Hey angel face" he said in a rather rough,gravely tone as he said this her cheeks began to burn "Aw your so cute when you blush" at this Alex begun to let tears fall "Hey baby whats wrong ,shh it's okay I'm right here,please tell me what is wrong" she had curled into his chest and was silently crying into his chest she finally had stopped and answered him "I'm so sorry it is just that nobody has ever been that nice to me and it was so nice to see somebody who thinks of me like that and appreciates me not my money or media image. Thank You" after this Sean finally understood why him and Alex got on so well"You are welcome and why would I not think that your not beautiful no not beautiful perfect I think you are perfect , now how about breakfast" Alex nodded her head and followed Sean to the kitchen but before they even got to the bedroom door he had picked her up and kissed her and then he remembered that they had no clothes on "Alex honey don't you think we should put some clothes on" she burst out laughing and just nodded her head so Sean rummaged in his cupboard and found Alex a longish shirt and put on a pair of blue denims and a dark blue shirt on "You really need to move your stuff into my room what do you think?"

"I think yes what about after breakfast"

"That sounds fantastic" so Sean started cooking breakfast and Alex whipped out her laptop and checked her e-mail and all of a sudden started to curse very heavily when Sean looked over she has spilled coffee all over her lap and now she was a very disgruntled , cute lady and he couldn't hold in his laugh "It is not funny I think I burnt myself" and with that he stopped laughing thankfully Alex hadn't burn herself and they could enjoy their breakfast without anymore incidents. After that they moved all of Alex's things into Sean's room where it would hopefully stay for a long time .

Chapter 11

As the day continued Alex had phoned Nikita and shortly gone out and Sean had gone to chill over at Michale's and watch the game . Alex had phoned Nikita to accompany her to Marilin Pierce's office Marilin had asked Alex to come into her office to talk about wedding preparations when she got there she went to the front desk along with Nikita the secretary knew exactly who they were "First door to your right" was all she said so Alex and Nikita went to see Marilin they knocked on the door "Alex and Nikita please come in so we can discuss wedding preparations" Alex and Nikita entered and went to sit on the couch."Well Alex have you decided when you want to get married?" Alex had discussed this with Nikita in the car "Yes I have and I have decided that I would like a Fall wedding if that is fine with you. This is my maid of honor she will accompany us to all wedding related visits" that was all that Alex had wanted to ask but most of it sounded like she was demanding it "Thats fine,Nikita have you agreed to this?"

"Yes I have thank you"

"Well that is all sorted out. Is that everything you wanted to ask?"

"Yes" both women answered her and then they left the office "Alex when would you like to have your hens night?" asked Nikita ,Alex could sense the older womans excitement "Well I was thinking when is Sean going to have his stag party ?"

"I think his stag party is in two days well that gives us just enough time" Alex started to laugh at Nikita's antics and Nikita started to laugh as well they continued this all the way to the car and then Alex asked "What theme should we come up with and who should we invite?"

"I have no idea but we could go out and get drunk how about that"

"I don't think I want to do that but we could spend the night in the apartment?"

"You have no sense of fun"

"Yes I do I just don't feel like nursing a headache again"

"What do you mean again"

"I was in collage too" at that Nikita dropped the topic the rest of the drive was in silence. When they got back to the apartment Nikita saw that Alex was a little tense "Hey Alex want to do some yoga with me"

"Yoga I've been dying to get some free time to do some so yes" Alex had no idea how hard Nikita was going to make her work . When they had finished Alex had lost all of her tension just then the phone rang Alex answered it "Hello,this is her,ok,bye" as she finished she had tears in her eyes tears of sorrow not tears of joy "Nikita ?"

"What"

"My father has just unclaimed me and only if I don't go through with the marriage will he reclaim me what do I do"

"The only advice I can give you is what dose your heart say"

"It says marry Sean"

"Well then you know what to do". Later that day Alex phoned her father and told him that and said her final goodbyes her father arranged that all her things were taken to her. That evening Alex told Sean everything that had happened that day but this time she did not cry because she knew that her tears would be wasted instead she laughed and enjoyed Sean's company that night they talked and after Alex had her shower Sean gave her a hug and she returned it. That evening Alex kept running the situation through her head and when she finally fell asleep it was nearly dawn and when Sean woke up he saw that she had a worried expression on her face so he contacted her father . "I know sir but she really dose want you here for the wedding ." As Alex walked in she heard this and then Sean saw her and said "I'm talking to your dad" and she replied

"Give me the phone,please" so he gave it to her and she started to talk to him and by the end of the conversation she turned to Sean "You evil,evil person you. I can't believe you changed my fathers mind he has just burnt the terms that I am not related to him . Thank You from the bottom of my heart." just then Nikita walked in "Alex"

"Nikita hey,"she walked over to the older woman "Sean say hello to my Maid of Honor"

"Hi Nikita where is Michale?"

"Hi Sean , he is at home you want to go and say hi"

"Bye Nikita,Babe" he walked over to Nikita and gave her a hug and then kissed Alex and then left. As soon as he had left Nikita and Alex pulled out all the bridal magazines and wedding catalogs "Oh Nikita this is gorgeous" she pointed at a dress in a magazine "With a few adjustments it will be perfect for fall" replied Nikita and Alex agreed. By the end the ladies had found the perfect wedding dress for Alex it was white,had a sweetheart cut but what made it perfect was that the dress had a lace cover which extended over the actual dress. The lace created three-quarter sleeves and came down like a jacket. So they told Marilin that they had found the dress and she told them about a boutique that would make the dress for them. She told them where to go to get there and to take the picture with them so they knew how to make the dress. When they got there and told the dress maker what they wanted she measured Alex and looked at Nikita and asked "Do you have a bridesmaids dress?"

"No ma'am I don't"

"Well then let me measure you to for a bridesmaids dress"

"A purple one please" said Alex and when they were done they left and went to a little tea shop to discuss wedding plans."Well I can't wait to see the finished products" said Nikita who had asked for a purple,strapless,A-line dress that came to about mid-thigh "Yes,um Nikita would you mind coming with me to pick out ,flowers and a venue for the wedding and reception? Marilin has given me the go ahead"

"Of course not I would love to,just tell me when so I know when I have a problem"

"Thanks your the best" the ladies continued to talk about preparations when Sean had gotten to Michale's place they had watched the game had a few beers and by the time Nikita had gotten home they had completely passed out "Sean,Sean,oh for goodness sake get up" whispered Nikita as Sean groggily got up and went home. When he got home most of the beer's side affects had worn off so when he saw Alex passed out at the table with wedding preparations scattered around her so he picked her up and carried her to bed then he showered and changed and went to bed. When he woke up he heard the door rattle so he opened it and there were Nikita and Michale and thankfully today was Saturday so they could stay for a long time "Come in" he waved them inside,"Hey you here for Alex's birthday?"

"Yep" they all went to sit down and Nikita made coffee for everyone and a had baked a cake the night before. When Alex walked in she saw Nikita and Michale "Happy Birthday Alex" said Michale and Nikita

"Happy Birthday Alex and I hope I get to share a many more with you" said Sean walking out with a box the same box Alex noticed that he had shown her 3 days ago. "Well open it" said Sean motioning toward the box so she did and inside was a beautiful,simple, silver heart locket and inside were pictures of her mom and dad in one side and a picture of Sean in the other "Oh it's beautiful Sean thank you so much I will always keep it with me!"

Then there was a knock,knock at the door. The post man had several packages for Alex from her parents . Most of them were her things from home and the rest were wedding or birthday,her parents could not be there because nobody was there to watch Zetrof . Alex opened her mothers gift to her when Sean and Michale had left to get some take out and it was a rather sexy barely there nightgown known to most as lingerie "I think we keep that till wedding night what do you say Nikita?"

"I think yes it will be a nice wedding present for him" just then the guys walked in and Alex had put the nightgown in her cupboard and was opening her fathers present and inside was her favorite picture of them together she had just turned 21 and her father and she was sitting on his knee and he was smiling fondly at her Nikita saw the gleam of tears in her eyes "You ok Alex?"Nikita whispered

"Yea I'm fine" was the reply then Alex opened Michale"s gift first it was a beautiful album with 'memories' inscribed on the front. And then Nikita's gift was handed to her it was small but Alex had a feeling that it was very valuable when she opened it she saw rings ,wedding rings,they were silver and had bands of gold around the silver but the silver was still visible and that was when the tears started to flow for both women and when it was over Alex asked Michale something "Michale will you give me away at the wedding?"

"Of course I will Alex I would be honored" and for the first time Alex hugged him and he hugged her back. Well the wedding date was set for the 18 October 2014 it was official now they had 1 month to plan thankfully Alex had everything organized except the wedding songs so Nikita and Alex sat down for a whole day and listened to wedding songs. Eventually they found one 'Cristina Perri a thousand years' and then Alex chose 'Daddy's Angel by T Cater Music' for the father daughter dance she would be dancing with Michale so that was done now for the guest list Nikita, Michale,Marilin,Sonja, Birkhoff,Ryan,Mom,Dad. That was Alex's side of the guest list close friends and family and the rest was Sean's decision ,so now she could relax because Marilin said she would sort out Seating arrangements so now all Alex had to wait for was the dresses and organize that on the 17 October she would stay over at Nikita's till the wedding .

Chapter 12

2 weeks to go then Alex would be Mrs. Alexandra Pierce and Alex had just found out her father and mother were coming for the reception so Alex could have the father daughter dance with her dad and Nikita could have Michale to herself. That morning Nikita called to confirm Alex staying with her the night before the wedding . So for the rest of the day Alex played with ideas for the wedding she had three staple colors she wanted to incorporate into the wedding and they were:red,brown and orange with splashes of purple,yellow,gold and gray but she still needed center piece ideas she thought of flowers but she needed some inspiration so she went to all the local florists. When she got home Nikita was waiting with the dresses and some ideas for Alex's hair and make up but first Alex had to try on her dress and when she saw herself in a full length mirror she was amazed and when she saw Nikita in the purple dress it just tied together so well and when Nikita gave her a blue and purple bouquet of flowers then everything was perfect. Now they got out of the dresses and Nikita took them home and Alex sat down to pick her favorite center piece just then Sean walked in

"Hey babe need some help ?"

"Yes please"

"Ok with what?"

"Choosing center pieces for the tables"

"Ok let me see the pictures" so she handed her the pictures. He looked at them and then chose the one he liked it was the exact same one she liked so she thanked him and then went to put the pictures down then she crept up to him and put her hands over his eyes just as he had to her and whispered "Guess who?"

"Nikita no wait Alex" and he spun her around and kissed her and after that they went out for dinner and dancing but what they did not know is that there were photographers there taking their pictures and they thought Sean was another man with Alex so the head line in to morning paper were 'Alexandra Udinov dancing with mystery man while her wedding is coming up' well that was really low for the media and Alex knew it was not true but Sean wanted the whole world to think then at the wedding they could come out so the next evening they made sure that the media caught Alex with 'bed hair' and Sean buckling his pants up but made sure he looked like the mystery man so the next day's head line was 'An affair for Alexandra Udinov and man while wedding preparations continue ' this carried on till the 17 of October

The wedding was here Alex could not believe it as Nikita helped her with her make up,soft colors and as natural as possible with a little color,and hair soft curls down her back with two thick pieces tied together with a blue hair comb . She had stuck to the something old , something new ,something borrowed ,something blue and a silver six pence in her shoe rule, Nikita had given her a silver bracelet with flowers on it for something borrowed , The hair comb as something blue,it had a big blue 'diamond with 13 smaller 'diamonds' around it with 11 medium marquise 'diamonds' and 13 small round 'diamonds' it had five silver prongs that got put in the hair and the whole diamond part was about 6 centimeter in diameter , The silver locket Sean had given her for her birthday as something new, and last of all she had a pair of heart earnings that had belonged to her grand mother and now her for her something old. She looked so beautiful now the veil ,they had gotten with the dress , was a beautiful net veil with lace around the bottom of the font and back of it ,sticked by hand onto to veil , the veil came right down to the neck in the front and right down to about Alex's thighs in the back now she looked like a princess.

Chapter 13

Just then Michale knocked on the door and came in when he saw Alex he was speechless "Well Michale what do you think ?" asked Nikita

"I think that Sean is the luckiest man alive" he replied and then remembered that the wedding was about to start "Nikki honey the wedding is about to start" said Michale as he grabbed Nikita's bouquet of orange,red and blue flowers and Nikita grabbed Alex's bouquet of purple ,white and blue flowers. They got there just as the music started to play and the chauffeur opened the door for Nikita as she walked in and then for Alex and Michale as they walked down the isle Sean saw Alex and thought the she looked beautiful and could not wait for the reception. And as soon as Alex had gotten to the Altar did the priest begin with the welcome speech and sermon but neither Alex nor Sean were paying attention to what the priest was saying until the priest handed Sean the microphone and then Sean started with the vows he had written himself " Alexandra Udinov, the first day I saw you you were uptight and irritable from jet lag ,but as the days and weeks went by I found you were fun and enjoyed to talk but still had some secrets. And finally when you let go I am thankful that I was there to witness it. To me you are the most beautiful woman on planet earth and I am glad that I am going to be spending my life with you ." the crowd applauded him and then it was a crying Alex's turn to say her vows

"The first day we met you seemed cold and unfriendly ,Sean Pierce , but the more I got to spend time with you the more I saw you were caring and warm. The day you proposed I was delighted because I knew I had found my other half and now he knew it to. Today is the most important day of our lives today ,is where we promise each other everything and I am ready to take that step . I Love You Sean Pierce."

"You may now kiss the bride" replied the priest so Sean lifted her and took her outside and put her on the grass,lifted her veil and kissed her and the whole crowd oode and aahed and applauded them. Then everybody left for the reception. When they entered the reception hall the were so surprised they were expecting lots of color but not the rich colors of fall and when they saw the tables they were most impressed ,all the plates were gray , all the napkins were yellow ,the chairs switched up between purple,red and orange and all the table clothes were brown and all cutlery was gold . On each table was a box for each person at that table with their name on it and all the wedding gifts in the upper most left corner and the dance floor was at the end of the hall where the DJ was setting up. When everyone had eaten their fill the DJ garbed the mike and asked Alex and Sean to meet on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife and put on 'Cristina Perri's thousand years' as it started the rhythm infected her body and it seamed it also affected Sean's body as well.

_'Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more _

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_.' By the end of the song Alex felt that she had connected with Sean more then ever before just by dancing to a slow song with him as they left the dance floor she caught sight of her parents and went to say hi and catch up so when she got there she saw that her parents were talking in Russian and this is what they were saying "She did look beautiful and she looked so happy with him" was what her mother was saying

"Yes but that was forced on her and I believe that he is having an affair with another lady" when she heard that she knew who they were talking about. "Mom,Dad that is not true the media only snapped a picture of Sean leaving the apartment and me kissing him good bye he is not cheating on me". She was so heart-broken that her father felt that way about Sean but when her father came up to her tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around hugged her she forgot all about that and when he asked her for a dance she accepted and then told the DJ to play song 45 on the list the lyrics described everything her father was feeling

Daddy's Angel

_I'm giving you away  
But I'm not letting go  
The memories, they flood my mind  
Of the little girl I know _

_Once upon a time  
You held my hand so tight  
You'd close your eyes and say a prayer  
Then I'd kiss your head goodnight _

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…_

You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel 

_It seems like yesterday  
Has come and gone so fast  
Now my baby's all grown up  
But the memories will last _

_It's hard to say goodbye  
When you've always been so near  
But for now I'll hold you tight  
Like those times that I hold dear _

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…_

_You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel _

_When you were young, I used to laugh  
At the funny things you'd say  
Right now I just can't help but smile…  
On this blessed day_

_You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel _

_I'm giving you away, but I'm not letting go..._

and when the song finished Alex felt her father grip tighten on her like he didn't want to let her go and that was the first time he said to her I love you and as he led her off the dance-floor she replied "And I love you more papa"

"But Alexandra I love you the most" and when he said that she felt herself relax and she hugged him. When Sean saw this he knew that Alex and her father would be okay. Alex said goodbye to her parents and then went home with Sean. When they got home Alex grabbed her lingerie her mother had given her and climbed into the shower and when she was finished she put on the nightgown and went to crawl into bed and Sean went to shower.

Chapter 14

That night was amazing and Alex woke up next to her wonderful husband and then she climbed out of bed and heard a moan of protest from Sean but still went to shower and then was joined Sean and when they had finished they started to unpack wedding gifts and they saw most of the things were for a home like kitchen appliances and some people had just given them money and some people had given baby bottles,pacifiers and other baby goods well they were getting ahead of themselves they were just married and Alex didn't know if Sean wanted kids. She wanted kids in due course "Alex?"

"Mm" she had no idea what he wanted to talk about but she went to him.

"Alex...um...you...know how most of our gifts are for babies...well...um...do you want to have kids?"

"Of course but only if you want kids too"

"Of course I want kids" he then picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed.

That evening they packed for their honeymoon to Italy


End file.
